Behind the Story
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Kazunari needs to get the story behind Kikuchi's scandal and how he feels about society's acceptance today. Will he get the story before Kikuchi leaves to America?


A/N: This takes place after Kikuchi made amends with Iwaki and Kato.

Warning: May or May not go out of character. Here I made Urushizaki, the reporter, a little more sensitive because who wouldn't cry?

Pairing:Urushizaki KazunarixKikuchi Katsuya

Behind the Story

"Kikuchi-san, it's almost time for filming." One of the crew members told him.

They were filming on the roof of a skyscraper while the sky was completely blue and the sun beamed down on them. The man wasn't staring at anything in particular but deep in thought. He looked to the crew member and smiled. "I'm coming."

The film went smoothly with Kato. They had gotten along on the way but Kikuchi still held that envy that Kato was able to get away with being famous for a homosexual relationship. Times truly had changed but for Kikuchi, he still felt like it still back in the day. The horrible day when everything turned black and white for him.

"Kikuchi! What do you think while you're co-starring with Kato-san!" A crowd of reporters surrounded him as he tried to leave the shoot. He hated all of these people surrounding him. Now that his fun was over, being in Tokyo was turning him bitter.

"What? I have to interview Kikuchi? Why not Kato-san?" Kazunari questioned to his boss.

"It's because we already have our best getting the info on him and I'm interested to know what Kikuchi thinks of this relationship."

"Then I don't need to interview him. I already know what he thinks."

"But I want a recording of word for word. You work for me and if you want to keep following Kato, then do this interview and you can have all the freedom to stalk Kato." His boss told him which led to Kazunari having to stalk Kikuchi.

He was very good at stalking. He knew the right people to ask and the right places to sneak in. So far on Kikuchi's day offs, he always went to the candy store in the morning. That was a good place to get him. He waited until it was his day off and then waited outside of the hotel he was staying at.

Kikuchi took the limo. Kazunari followed him until they finally reached the candy store. He followed Kikuchi inside with his hat on to not be recognized. He pretended to be chosing while Kikuchi was greeting the cashier who appears to be a beautiful red head.

"Katsuya, you know the more you buy candy, the more rotten your teeth will be." She warned with a sweet smile.

"It's alright Ino. Candy helps smooth my nerves and your beautiful smile makes the dreariness of Tokyo disappear."

"Ah~ Kikuchi, the day is getting brighter and brighter. Homosexuality is being approved as time goes. The stereotypical appearance is being vanished and it's time that you finally shine Katsuya. I miss your beautiful smiles as well." She smiled all the more but Kikuchi wasn't all that estatic but he gave his best smile.

"How's my little brother?" He asked.

"Oh! He's a very busy man and it turns out we're having twins!"

"That's great. Invite me to the baby shower."

"You know that I only invite my girlfriends but for you I'll make an exception!" She winked flirtily making the star laugh. And then she looked to the boy who noticed her looking. "It looks like another reporter. Katsuya?"

He looked over his shoulder and recognized him. He sighed. "I'll be back when it's my next day off." They kissed each others cheeks. Kikuchi walked over to Kazunari. "You, let's go somewhere else."

"Ah!"

"Come on." The actor walked out of the store and Kazunari was in panic so bowed to the woman and then ran after the guy. "Is that your scooter?" He questioned.

"Uhm.." The young man remembered to get a better grip on himself. "Yes!"

"We're going back to my room. Who knows how many more paparrazzi is around." He got into his limo and the driver was already heading off.

"Ah! Wait!" Kazunari fumbled with his helmet that it almost slip. He got it on and immediately drove off forgetting to latch it on and putting on his goggles.

Kikuchi was already going up the elevator without him so the young man had to run up eight flights of stairs. He was dreadfully exhausted that he was crawling to Kikuchi's room. The man came out of the elevator seeing the lifeless body.

"Why didn't you take the other elevator?" He asked and the other elevator opened but no one was in it. Kazunari wanted to cry but kept strong. A few tears fell out but dangit! He's going strong!

He tried to get up but his legs were giving in. He wasn't this active. Usually he went around places by his scooter. Seeing how pathetic he was, Kikuchi sighed and picked up the young man. Dang, reporters. They really are no good.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kazunari did not like being handled like this. He tried to struggle away.

"Keep still or I'll drop you and lock you out." The man threatened in a menacing tone out of annoyance. Being an actor, he was very convincing so the boy was huddled up in his arms like a frightened child. Ironically being held by what he was frightened by.

The man opened the door and dropped Kazunari anyway on the floor and then closed it. "Your that guy that told the director about my little meeting with Iwaki."

"Little meeting! You were planning on sabotaging Kato's or Iwaki's career because of that!" He shouted.

"I was just testing them. If they were really in such a relationship, I want to know the truth otherwise because if they weren't then that wouldn't be fair." He took out candy cane and sucked on it. "Right now, I can't smoke because I'm at a health risk so I turn to candy. That candy shop is my sister-in-law's store, Kikuchi Ino."

"Oh~But that's not what I'm here to ask!" He struggled up.

"Here." Kikuchi helped him to sit on the sofa while he sat on a chair nearby. "What do you want to ask?"

"My company wants to know how you feel about Kato and Iwaki's relationship since your scandal had the opposite effect." He explained.

Kikuchi pulled his candy cane away and then licked his lips. He lied his tilted head on his palm with a smirk. "How I feel? Honestly, I feel cheated. You researched on me since you're a reporter so you know all about the scandal about my coming out as gay but as an apology for hurting your precious Kato, I'll tell you the full story."

"The fully story?" Kazunari was completely shocked to be given such a intense interview. He turned on his recorder. "So tell me the fully story about your coming out Kikuchi-san."

"Where do I begin? I guess it was when I was a rising star. I wasn't gay to begin with. I was always switching one woman to the next until I met _him_. He was a reporter who always followed me around. I took notice of him and he was so interesting that I fell in love with him. Once I realized I was in love, I confessed to him and we pursued a homosexual relationship to only discover it was a plot to ruin my career."

"What?" Kazunari felt his heart burn when Kikuchi was posing so elegantly but spoke like a robot. His face was looking out the window at the city of Tokyo looking so lonesome. So hurt that all the tears were gone and there was left a broken man.

"It's crazy isn't it? I hated the paparrazzi since then and how society rejected me. The man I fell in love with disappeared after the article was made with pictures of the two of us kissing and having sex. That man left me with nothing but scars in the end. I tried to contact him but he completely disappeared as if he never exist. All my happiness was a lie for one article. I basically ran away and became an actor in the U.S. so I would never remember him. That's why I can't accept Iwaki's and Kato's relationship because I'll admit defeat to my own sorrow. I can't accept the changes because I might end up hurt again."

"Nn..ugh..ugh.." The older man raised an eyebrow and looked at the young male to see him cry his eyes out. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oi! Don't cry! That's all in the past!"

"B-but it's so-so-so SAAAAAAD! WAAAAAAAAH!" He continued to cry and sniff and hiccup. He was a complete mess.

Kikuchi sat next to him and held him close making the boy's crying stop. "There. You stop crying. Do you have anymore questions before I throw you out?" He was completely irritated. He was usually cool but right now was ridiculous.

Kazunari hicced and shook his head. "I d-don't know bu-but I c-can't..ugh..ugh."

Kikuchi stared at the weeping face to see a little something. "How about we both do ourselves a favor? I tell you everything and you will comfort me."

"C-comfort?"

Kikuchi smiled and then leaned close. "Comfort." He took Kazunari's wet lips into a deep sexual kiss.

"Hah...Nng...aah..." He sighed when large hands were touching his naked body and a pair of hot lips was sipping a glass of wine and then pouring the rest on his body. He felt that wet tongue lickthe drops spilling to his sides and neck.

The older man sucked the digits of the reporter and licked them till they were completely wet. "Finger yourself." He ordered making the young man shudder in ectasy as he reached down between his legs and struggled to reach deep into his hole for preparation.

The sight was hot and melting before his gaze for Kikuchi. "Ki-Kikuchi...I need you now...In me." The young man begged when he removed his fingers and spreaded his legs so naughtily with a shy innocent face. It was too hard to resist.

He positioned himself between the young man's leg and thrusted within the man and continued doing so. Kikuchi wasn't holding back and Kazunari knew it. He knew Kikuchi was trying to force the pain and memories by fucking the living daylights out of the both of them. Needing to get closer. To get deeper, he turned Kazunari on his knees and rode out his stress.

"I actually hate you." Kikuchi blurted and Kazunari stared at him in shock. "You're a reporter and what if I end up hurt again?"

Kikuchi was so deep in thought with fear written. Yet he was shocked out of it when he felt warm hand on his cheeks. "Kikuchi, the days are getting brighter and brighter just like your sister-in-law said. You are an amazing actor who's highly respected and deserves to be embraced with love. It's the past and now you're in the present. Right here in the arms of a reporter who won't hurt you. I promise."

The younger man's hands were touched by tears. Kikuchi's arms grew weak and he fell onto the young man's body to cry on his shoulder.

When it was over, Kazunari was in his clothes with his recorder while Kikuchi was in his bathrobe. "Thank you for comforting me. What's your name?"

"Huh? AH! I never told you my name! It's Urushizaki Kazunari but you can call me Kazunari!" He responded happily.

"Kazunari. Then you can call me Katsuya." He smiled and the boy blushed. "Can we redo the interview?"

"Huh?" Seeing the new smile on Kikuchi's face, he understood now. "Yeah."

"Hey, Kikuchi!" Kato called him before they were shooting. "I read that article! Nice to see you accept me and Iwaki's relationship but remember that I'll beat you down if you try anything again." He was dead serious that Kikuchi rolled his eyes and went along.

"No worries. I'm going back to America after all."

"Good for you!" He placed his hand on his shoulder. "Even after what happened, I still hope to work with you again." They left it at that.

Kikuchi was at the airport heading for America. He hadn't seen Kazunari and he never came to say goodbye. It wasn't like they were having a relationship to begin with but he couldn't forget about Kazunari. He should seriously stop getting involve with reporters.

Few months later, Kikuchi was exiting from another interview for his latest movie. He ignored all the reporters but one voice caught his attention.

"Katsuya! When are you going to have a steady relationship?" The man turned around to see the young man, Kazunari here in American asking him a silly question. He smiled and took the man into his arms and kissed him in front of the crowd and then answered, "Right now."

The End.

A/N: This was a really short one but then there are shorter stories. Kazunari was working really hard to get to be a reporter in America. I put these two together because Kazunari disappeared the same time Kikuchi disappeared so I think it's because of this. They both went to America!

I made him more sensitive in this one because I like to make it a little more silly.


End file.
